Sophia Doyle
Physical Appearance Sophia wears a long classical yellow dress with a styled flower on her left shoulder, she has brown eyes and light brown hair. Personality Sophia is neutral, helpless and not good at making good choices in her life. She is very dull and confused as she did not know that she was pregnant the whole time in Kappa house when she got knocked up and it appears that she is mostly good friends with Amy. Pilot (1st Episode) Sophia Doyle was a student at Wallace University and a former member of Kappa Kappa Tau. On a party night in 1995, Amy Meyer called Bethany Stevens, Coco Cohen and Mandy Greenwell to the sorority's bathroom to find Sophia all bloody in the bathtub while holding a baby. Sophia apologized to an angry Bethany for the embarrassing situation, stating that she didn't know that she was pregnant, and asked to walk out and get some water. However, Bethany, Coco and Mandy decided to leave Sophia with Amy and dealt with her later because they didn't want to miss their jam, Waterfalls by TLC, which was being played at the party. When the three girls finally came back, Sophia was already dead, presumably due to blood loss, leaving the girls scared and confused on what to do next. Hell Week (2nd Episode) Grace Gardner was snooping and checking out the bloody bathtub and Sophia's dress when Chanel Oberlin caught her. Chanel then told Grace what happened at the old party. A flashback continued to the bathroom scene in the Pilot, with the girls freaking out and trying to think of what to do when young Dean Cathy Munsch and Ms. Bean entered the room and caught the girls. It was later presumed by Grace that Dean Munsch helped cover Sophia's body up. Haunted House (4th Episode) In a flashback to 1995, Dean Cathy Munsch, Ms. Bean, and the other Kappa girls decide what to do with Sophia's body after she died in the bathtub. Cathy then declares that they'll all have to bury the body and takes Coco, Mandy, and Bethany with her, while Amy stays with Sophia's baby. They later bury the body, while Cathy explains to them that they'll be thankful for this one day. Back in the present day, an older Mandy reveals to Grace and Pete Martínez that Sophia had a baby girl. Mommie Dearest (8th Episode) Dean Munsch tells Grace about the girl who died in the bath tub, and mentioned that she doesn't know anything about the other girls. Ghost Stories (9th Episode) Dean Munsch reveals that Sophia had twins before she died to Grace and Zayday Williams. The Red Devil and Boone are the twins. Cathy knew Boone was one of Sophia's twins. Before Boone dies, he revealed that his mother would have understand him. Thanksgiving (10th Episode) It was revealed that Wes Gardner is the father of Boone and the Red Devil. It means Grace, Boone, and the Red Devil are half siblings unknowingly. Sophia and Wes hooked up during Secret Tunnel party nine months before the twins were born.